


And then there were two

by tokeneffort



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, poor Benvolio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeneffort/pseuds/tokeneffort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Montague never expected to raise her husband's brother's child. She can't say she minds too much.<br/>The story of Lady Montague's relationship with her nephew, from before the play to afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Benvolio deserved better than to lose his best friends. The poor boy.

Marie and Giovanni Montague were dead.

Her husband’s brother and his wife were dead; Giovanni drowned when returning from a trading trip to Spain six months ago and his wife from the strains of childbirth just a month before; Marie’s babe had died after only a few days of life, leaving only the oldest child alive. The boy had apparently not spoken when Lord Montague had gone to pick him up, if the hastily written letter she’d received was any indication. Lady Montague didn’t much blame him- the poor child was being torn from the only life he’d known and he was old enough to grasp that he would not return from this trip to his mother’s welcoming arms, or his father’s smile, or even the babble of the baby’s laugh. Benvolio Montague was alone.

Vittoria Montague had met the boy once before, when he had only seen one winter, but he was now five years old and while she considered herself a good mother to three-year-old Romeo, she had no idea how to raise another woman’s child and she wished that her soft-hearted husband hadn’t accepted the responsibility of raising another man’s child.

Romeo was excited by the prospect of another member of his family. He was playing in the yard, his nurse following him. Alessandro Montague was with Benvolio and was not likely to return home until sunset tonight, leaving his wife to sort one of the guest chambers into a liveable room for a little boy. She’d also prepared a bed in the antechamber for the child’s own nurse, who would be staying with them until Benvolio began school the next autumn.  
Romeo had fallen on the grass beneath Vittoria’s window and she watched as his nurse picked him up and sang to soothe his tears. But he shrieked with excitement not four minutes later and Vittoria rushed back to the window to see her husband’s carriage swing into the courtyard. Two hours early. She hurried down into the courtyard to see her husband pick up her young son and throw him into the air, catching him easily and placing him back on the ground, before turning around and helping a small figure come out of the carriage.

“Romeo, come and meet your cousin, Benvolio.”

Benvolio looked so like his parents it amazed Vittoria. He had brown curly hair and blue-green eyes like his father and his mother’s features. He stood, blinking in the fading afternoon light, clutching his uncle’s hand and biting his lip. He bowed, though, to Vittoria and whispered, “good day” and Vittoria smiled faintly at his manners.  
“Romeo, Benvolio, I believe dinner will be served in an hour,” Vittoria began. “I will show Benvolio to his room so he may wash and then we will go and eat.”

Benvolio’s nurse, who introduced herself with a curtsey as Celia, followed Vittoria into her home, taking Benvolio’s hand to bring him with her. They were very quickly settled in, Benvolio’s hands and face washed and before long, Benvolio was seated with Romeo at the table.

The dinner was good, simple but filling but Benvolio ate and talked little, preferring to look around him. Romeo ate and bubbled with conversation and Vittoria appreciated Benvolio’s small smiles which he gave his cousin whenever Romeo talked to him. Alessandro was quiet also and so dinner was more subdued than usual, but going well, until Romeo asked a seemingly innocent question.

“Where are your mama and papa, Benvolio?”

Benvolio hesitated, but neither of the adults stepped in, hoping Benvolio could deal with these kinds of questions on his own.

“My parents are dead. As is my little sister.”

“The babe was a girl?” Vittoria asked. She hadn’t known the baby’s gender or name and she wondered if the child was named or baptised at all.

“My mama called her Giovanna after Papa.” Benvolio seemed upset, but he was still talking, so Alessandro stopped Vittoria from interfering with a look. “When Mama was in her bed, she told me that I had to look after Giovanna, but Nurse said God called Giovanna to Heaven.”

“Oh.” Romeo frowned. “I don’t have any brothers or sisters.”

“I know,” Benvolio said.

“Really?” Romeo asked.

“If you had, they’d be here, wouldn’t they?”

“Oh. Yes.” Romeo looked impressed. “You’re clever, Benvolio. Do you want to play?”

“Not tonight,” Vittoria cut in. “You are both to be in bed before I come up, understood?”

"Yes, Mama.”

“Yes, Aunt.”

They finished their meals in silence, before both boys were escorted to bed by their respective nurses.  
Vittoria went up after talking to Alessandro about his brother’s estate, which lay in Benvolio’s hands, and about the boy’s future. Alessandro was adamant that the child would stay with them until he was full-grown. Vittoria wasn’t sure that that was best for the boy.

“Wouldn’t he be happier in his own home? In his own estate in Roma?”

“Alone?”

“Not alone. With a full household of servants.”

“He is not yet six! He hasn’t even begun lessons! Let him live with adults for at least a few years. He is family; I will not abandon him.”

Vittoria had retired, going to look in on her sweet boy as she passed his bedroom. Romeo’s soft blonde hair alone peeked out from under his heaping of blankets and she ran her fingers through it gently, wishing him pleasant dreams.

Benvolio, too, she looked in on. He was not yet sleeping, instead following his finger on a page and reciting the words of an old French story; Vittoria recognised it as one of Marie’s favourites. Benvolio’s part French ancestry would lend him to at least know some of the language and she resolved to get him a tutor to ensure he did not lose his mother’s tongue.

“Benvolio, sleep calls,” was all she said, but she stayed with him in his room until he was under his blankets before blowing out the room’s candles and leaving. She did wait outside his door for his breathing to even out before she went to bed, though.

Vittoria put her head on the pillow, knowing full well when she woke up she would be mother to two small boys.

She didn’t much care, however. Benvolio would stay.


	2. In sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio is sick. Vittoria is worried.

Benvolio had been in Verona a year.

Such a short year. Vittoria could remember days when she had only needed to concern herself with Romeo’s welfare. No one had told her how much work an extra child was, even if that child was as well-behaved as Benvolio.

Benvolio. Benvolio. Where _was_ Benvolio? Dinner had been served half an hour before and even though Benvolio had only recently arrived back from his classes he should have been at the dining room before now. Ideally, on time for the meal. Alessandro seemed unconcerned, but Vittoria knew that was because he believed that missing meals was simply a small rebellion, especially as Benvolio had recently been upset by his nurse’s departure from Verona.

“I am going to see if Benvolio is alright,” she said finally, standing up. Romeo looked at her anxiously.

“Is Benny in trouble?”

“That very much depends on his reasons for not attending this meal.” Vittoria swept from the room and up the stairs, knowing full well that Benvolio was not a disobedient child. Was he in trouble with the friar in charge of his class? Had that vicious Capulet boy Tybalt fought with Benvolio again?

A dozen scenarios ran through her mind, each more outlandish than the last, but she never once considered the actual solution- that Benvolio could be sick.

She had worried about that quite often since he had come to live with them- Benvolio had not yet been ill but Alessandro had joked that Giovanni was not often sick but when he was, he was very sick. So when she opened his door and crossed his antechamber to his bedroom, she was unnerved by the lack of noise.

“Benvolio?” she entered his bedroom and saw the small child lying fully clothed, unconscious, sweaty and feverish, on his bed. She sighed and began to undress him, before tucking him beneath two blankets and calling a servant to fetch the doctor.

Romeo was banned from Benvolio’s sickroom, but that didn’t stop the four-year-old from trying to see his cousin. Romeo couldn’t understand that the ban was for his own benefit and screamed his displeasure until his nurse escorted him to his chambers where he wailed himself to sleep. Alessandro had been in to visit the boy, but had an estate to manage and a town council to sit on, so he only occasionally had time to give Benvolio broth and water and comfort him.

Vittoria read to the boy when he was awake, or at least when his eyes were open- he was never fully conscious- and simply sat with him when he was not, hoping against hope that his fever would break like the doctor had assured her it would. He occasionally mumbled for his mama or his papa, occasionally for his nurse. Vittoria tried to soothe him, but often felt useless as he suffered. To distract herself, she had embroidered a decal for her chamber and was starting on one for Alessandro when Benvolio woke properly.

“Aunt?”

“I am here, Benvolio,” she assured him and he relaxed into his pillows. “Would you like water?”

“Yes, please, Aunt.” She handed him the cup and held it beneath his chin while he sipped. “Thank you.”

“Are you feeling better?”

Benvolio thought for a moment. “Yes, Aunt. I feel slightly better.”

“Good,” she said. “I will send for some broth if you are comfortable eating?”

“I would like that,” Benvolio murmured. He shifted so he was sitting, adjusting his pillows behind his back. He seemed distant still so Vittoria sought something to speak to him about.

“Romeo will be glad to hear of you feeling better.”

Benvolio cracked a small smile. “Yes, I’m sure he will.”

“He’s been quite anxious to see you.”

“He didn’t come in, did he? He might get sick, too.” Benvolio looked slightly worried but Vittoria shook her head.

“He has not been allowed even into the antechamber.”

Benvolio relaxed again and sighed. “May you pass me the cup once more?”

“Of course, Benvolio.” She handed him the water and stood.

“I will be back with some broth soon,” she assured him before heading towards his door. She halted however, when she heard his faint voice.

“Thank you, Aunt Vittoria.”

“You’re welcome, Benvolio.”

She left then, rushing to the kitchen and watching the cook prepare a bowlful of nourishing liquid before following the maid up with it, stopping to check on Romeo in the nursery, who was playing with his wooden soldiers.

Benvolio was sleeping yet again when they arrived but Vittoria didn’t mind. She put the bowl on his bedside table and settled herself in her chair. She would wait until he was fully recovered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vittoria begins to realize that Benvolio is growing up- and that one day he will return to his own family's land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio is 13, Benvolio 12 and Romeo 10

Vittoria sighed. Since Benvolio and Romeo had been brought to the Prince’s nephew as potential playmates and been accepted by Mercutio as his chosen companions, there had been little peace in her household.

Even now, her son and nephew were making noise in the yard, Benvolio and Mercutio’s fencing rapiers clashing while Romeo fed his horse apples from the pail collected by the three boys earlier that day and looked enviously at the older boys’ weapons. Romeo’s father had decided he was still too young at ten to learn to swing a blade so he simply watched his friends practice.

“Aha!” Mercutio laughed triumphantly as he unarmed Benvolio and the latter’s practice weapon clattered onto the cobbles. Benvolio smiled and bowed before collecting his rapier and heading back into the Montague mansion.

Vittoria, who was sitting down in the reception room, reading a book of poetry, called out to her nephew as he walked past.

“Benvolio.”

“Aunt Vittoria.” Benvolio seemed surprised to be hailed by her, but came to stand by her chair anyway.

“How goes the practice?”

“I am not favoured today,” Benvolio said with a smile. “I have lost three of five bouts.”

Vittoria raised an eyebrow. “Do you require additional tutoring?”

“No, no, Aunt, worry not. I am just distracted, I believe.” Benvolio started moving toward the door. “Excuse me if you would, I told Mercutio I would fetch some water for us both.”

“Oh. Of course.” Vittoria watched the twelve-year-old disappear into the kitchen and frowned slightly. What could be distracting her young nephew? He was not usually one for daydreaming- that was much more Romeo’s game.

Benvolio passed her again, goblets in hands. He gave her another smile- he was constantly smiling, was Benvolio- and she nodded at him, before turning her gaze out the window to see Mercutio and Benvolio sipping water on the stairs in the morning sun while Romeo sat on the grass in front of them, telling them a story from his class’ trip to the fields and farms surrounding the city.

Vittoria, deciding that she was done with her book, went to check the servants’ progress in cleaning and talk to the cook about the evening’s meals. She became aware of Benvolio’s presence but as he seemed unhurt and unhurried she continued with her business, content to make him wait for her to have the time to speak with him. He in turn remained silent. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

“What do you need, nephew?”

“Oh… nothing, Aunt. I am just…”

“Avoiding your books?” Vittoria suggested, vaguely amused. Benvolio shrugged.

“I know this week’s lessons by heart. No, I was curious.”

“Curious about what, dear nephew?” Vittoria broke her attention from the boy to scold a maid for leaving a polishing cloth on the table, before turning back to the boy in question.

“I am nearly old enough to run my own household, should I choose to,” Benvolio began. “I am well acquainted with the sword; my lessons are not so difficult to grasp as Romeo would tell you and Uncle has begun to teach me how to manage my money and affairs but I have no knowledge of what work is required by the mistress of the house, or the master if he remains unmarried.”

“Do you intend to remain unmarried?” Vittoria asked. Benvolio would need to marry, that much was certain- he needed heirs. She ignored the lump in her throat, assuming it was frustration at the laziest of her maids that brought that uneasy feeling of grief- no, _frustration_ \- to her mind.

“Of course not,” Benvolio replied, “but I do not know when I may get married- it could be after I have left Verona and in that case I shall need to know how to keep my household clean and feed.”

Vittoria’s stomach had clenched at Benvolio’s unknowing confirmation of something that was deeply painful to Vittoria and if the boy was shocked by her abrupt change in mood, he wisely said nothing when she shooed him away with a curt, “all you need is to hire a housekeeper”.

She collapsed onto a sofa, flustered but blaming the stiff bodice of her dress. She stayed there until she heard the bell for dinner ring, at which point she made her way to the dining room, settling into her usual place. Romeo and Benvolio came in, flushed from a day in the heat, before sitting opposite each other at the table, with Mercutio sitting next to Romeo at his normal place when he supped at the Montagues’- roughly twice a week. Alessandro came in and sat at the head of the table and the meal was served.

Benvolio didn’t mention Vittoria’s snap earlier in the day, instead filling in details of Romeo’s animated tale of his day. He gave Vittoria a soft smile when Romeo burbled that Benvolio had gone inside for an hour, his forgiveness clear in his eyes.

“He was mad when he came out, though,” Romeo said and Vittoria glanced at her blonde haired boy with a hint of shock. Benvolio cleared his throat and Romeo hushed. Mercutio smirked at both boys, before pushing his chair out from the table.

“Lady Montague, may we go to watch the strolling players? They are putting on a night-time show, just this once as the day was too hot for the regular time.”

“Of course, boys,” Alessandro said before Vittoria could respond. “I will send a servant to accompany you.”

“Be safe, boys,” she managed before they tumbled out the door. She sighed and Alessandro gave her an odd look.

“What has happened today?” he inquired. “Have you fought with Benvolio? I will talk to him.”

“I did not fight with Benvolio- I believe I may have wronged him, in fact.” Vittoria relayed the tale to Alessandro and he reached for her hand.

“Have you considered that you may just wish Benvolio would stay in Verona?”

“No,” Vittoria said immediately. “I’ve known since he arrived that he has his own estate to manage and that he will leave. That is why I am not overly attached to the boy.”

Alessandro had swallowed a smirk at that. “It is not improper to love your nephew. You can admit that he is important and that you will miss him.”

“I won’t!” Vittoria snapped. “I will not miss the boy because I have known he was leaving and I have _not become attached_.”

Alessandro sighed again. “Fine. I will not speak to you of this. Just don’t interfere in Benvolio’s learning. He will one day have to run his own household and you will not be able to stop that from occurring.”

“I know,” Vittoria finally agreed. “But that was not why I snapped at him.”

“If you insist,” Alessandro said, “I am going to meet up with the boys in town. Would you wish to come?”

“No, I will retire early tonight.”

She left Alessandro in the reception room before travelling to her chamber and undressing for bed. As she lay beneath a stuffy layer of blankets, her thoughts turned back to her unreasonable anger earlier in the day.

_I am not attached to my nephew; he will move on one day and I have accepted that- he is not your child. He is not your child. He is not your child._

Benvolio became more reserved as Vittoria pulled away from him and if Alessandro noticed, he never said anything. But their relationship became formalised and stagnated in distance. Benvolio Montague was not Vittoria’s child, and he never would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio learns a lesson.  
> Benvolio=16  
> Romeo=14  
> Mercutio=17

The night was well underway, the Lord and Lady of the house in bed for well on three hours when Vittoria Montague woke to the sound of the creak of the balcony and the sounds of hushed conversation.

She pushed back her coverings and stood, throwing on a robe and lighting the candle nearest her bed, moving out onto her own balcony and blinking in the moonlight. For a few moments she saw nothing, staring against the darkness. But there was a flicker of light below and Lady Montague recognised the figure holding it as Mercutio, the Prince’s blood relative and the reason for much of her nephew and son’s wayward behaviour.

If Mercutio was in the garden… Vittoria turned her head to see her nephew halfway down the wall, moving with a speed and ease that suggested he had done this more than once. Romeo was nowhere in sight, and Vittoria wondered if he was not attending this night’s mischief of his own choice or if Mercutio and Benvolio had decreed him too young. Romeo at fourteen was feeling the gap between his older friends, who at sixteen and seventeen were moving from innocent pastimes- well, relatively innocent, god knows- to spending time and money in taverns and, she supposed, brothels. She hesitated in her nightdress, watching Benvolio drop down toward the ground. Once his feet, however, were firmly on solid ground and he was in no danger of losing his hold from shock, she called out.

“Benvolio?”

The boy’s head jerked up and she heard Mercutio mutter a curse before bolting. “Benvolio, return to your room immediately. Through the _door_. Your uncle will hear of this.”

Benvolio called up a simple “yes, Aunt” before disappearing back into the mansion. Vittoria sighed before returning to bed. She would deal with her nephew’s behaviour later in the day.

Benvolio was already at breakfast when Vittoria and Alessandro entered. He looked embarrassed but met both of his guardians’ gazes with a “good morrow”. Romeo was half-done with his breakfast, but he greeted his parents cheerfully before filling his mouth with bread.

Vittoria, decided not to mortify her nephew in front of his cousin, especially as if Romeo hadn’t known his friends were leaving without him he’d be in a mood for the next week, and waited for the meal to wind to a close. Once it had, Romeo leapt to his feet and turned to his companion.

“Shall we go riding today?”

Benvolio hesitated and Alessandro spoke. “Your mother and I need to speak to your cousin. Why don’t you take Balthazar?”

Romeo gave Benvolio a look that was part amusement and part irritation. “What did you _do_ , Benvolio?”

“He will tell you later.” Vittoria gave Romeo a firm look. “Weren’t you going ride with Balthazar?”

“I suppose I am,” Romeo looked resigned. “Balthazar! _Balthazar!_ ”

Benvolio waited until his cousin’s footsteps had faded before lifting his gaze from his plate. He stared at his aunt and uncle with wide eyes until Alessandro spoke.

“Your aunt has a problem with you sneaking out at night.”

Vittoria glared at her husband. “You should also have a problem with your brother’s only heir disappearing from our estate at night with no protection from bad choices or Capulets.”

Alessandro gave her an amused smile. “It is just what boys do at Benvolio’s age.”

“Even so.” Vittoria clenched her teeth, directing her attention back to her nephew who seemed abashed. “I believe confinement to your chambers for the spate of the next week is appropriate.”

Benvolio scowled. “I believe it is not. Perhaps a more sensible suggestion?”

Vittoria, for more than a few moments, was to shocked to speak. Her nephew rarely spoke back to anyone in the household. She knew he had a temper, had seen him after fights which left his face and fists bloody, but he was mostly able to keep a civil tongue in his mouth and a peaceable smile when dealing with his family.

“Do not argue with your aunt!” Alessandro snapped. “For this you will spend two weeks confined to your rooms with no food but bread and water.”

Benvolio looked irritated and moved to speak but Alessandro cut him off. “Another word and you shall get a beating also, insolent child!”

Benvolio nodded, then, though his scowl remained, before standing and making his way back to the guest wing which was all his own to ran rampant in for the most part. Vittoria and Alessandro stared at each other as he left, both puzzled by the boy’s odd hostility.

“What on God’s green earth…” Vittoria eventually managed, “has gotten into that child?”

“He is not really a child anymore,” Alessandro pointed out. “A few more years and he will be married, likely with a child of his own if God wills it.”

“He lives under our roof; he is to obey our rules.”

“Perhaps he will leave us soon, then.” Alessandro noticed the horror on his wife’s face and quickly moved to soothe her. “I am sure he will stay a while at least. But now you have taught Benvolio a valuable lesson in not speaking back to his elders and betters or in leaving without permission, perhaps next time simply allow him to leave without calling attention to his misbehavior? I’m sure it would endear him to you and ease his embarrassment at being the only one his age being reined in by a guardian.”

“Fine,” Vittoria said woodenly, standing and gathering her skirts. “I shall go to the markets now. We need fresh produce and the maids always buy the day-old tomatoes that are beginning to dry.”

Alessandro nodded. “I must go to the town hall- I will escort you as far as the market gate.”

Romeo was in the courtyard when they passed through- he quieted suddenly when they appeared and Vittoria looked up to see Benvolio pulling his head back over his balcony railing as quickly as possible. She met Romeo’s scowl- he would miss his cousin during the next fortnight and already blamed her- and made up her mind to meet her nephew after this market trip to explain why she feared him climbing up and down trellis’ and sneaking off of the property. Perhaps it would help. Perhaps not.

But it was better to try to get her nephew’s forgiveness-not that she thought she deserved to be blamed- than live with both of the boys (and doubtless Mercutio) mad at her.


End file.
